carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gert Henneman
Gerhart "Gert" Henneman, 5th Prince of Roseland (born 14 January 1960) is the Mayor of Cape Cross and former President of Brunant. He is presently a left-wing politician with the Social Democrats, the leader of the party from 2005 until July 2016. Biography Early life Gert Henneman was born to Josef Henneman (1921-1989) and Maria Van Draak (1928, Donderstad), a Brunanter-Austrian couple. His father was Austrian, and his mother is descended from the Royal Family. She is a granddaughter of King Pieter II. They owned a small deli in Donderstad's Centralplatz (the town square) before moving to Cape Cross in 1964. Henneman did his schooling at Eugenio Cavall Primary School and Xavier Plamondon College. Gert did one year as a reservist in the Royal Guard (with the 14th Company) as a radio operator in 1978 before doing his postsecondary education at Carrington College (in Carrington) from 1979-1983. He purchased his first car in 1983, a 1969 Dortmund Type 77. Ancestry Gert is descended from the Royal Family through his mother, and is 32nd in Line of Succession to the Throne of Brunant. *Great-grandfather: King Pieter II (married Caroline of Schleswig-Holstein) *Grandfather: Prince Louis (married Ingrid Cortes) *Mother: Princess Maria (married Josef Henneman) *Gert Henneman (married Marta Henneman) Henneman is directly descended from Founding father Philip Henneman. In the 17th century his family moved to Austria but his grandfather moved to Brunant in the early 20th century. His paternal grandmother is of Cuban and Barzuna origin, and Henneman speaks the language rather well. He is a second cousin once removed of Queen Helene of Brunant. Early career In 1985, he joined the conservative Christian CDU as he supported traditional values and personal liberties, though was part of the more liberal faction. Henneman was one of the supporters of the Christian and Social-Democrat Coalition, an alliance of the CDU and SDP in congress. In 1989 he was elected to the House of Representatives. He was with them until 1991. That year, his wife, Marta Henneman was shot by a man with an illegal gun. In a rare and spectacular move, he quit the CU Party, who was pro-guns and switched to the SDP party while still in congress.He was only the fourth congressperson to switch parties and retain their seat. He would be re-elected in 1994 by a slim majority. In 1998 he was elected to the Senate. He became the SDP chairman in 2000. In 1999, he was briefly appointed Justice minister before assuming the post of Health and Welfare minister. One of his largest program, though criticized by many was to reduce spending at the Dept. of Welfare. He spearheaded reforms to reduce cash handouts to unemployed and instead introduced programs to assist them in training for other positions, and many others were hired to public works programs and other public jobs. Presidency He held a number of posts before being elected President in 2002. As president he oversaw... He was re-elected in 2008 to a second and final six-year term. By the start of his second term and the onset of the global recession, it was agreed that there was a need to streamline government in some sectors and the president would propose a plan to "phase out" the office of president, as the system of dual head of state was highly efficient. At the end of his second term in 2014, the office was officially abolished following a referendum. Mayor of Cape Cross Following the end of his presidency he announced he might move into local politics in Cape Cross or take up a teaching position at the Royal University of Koningstad. Henneman decided to run in the 2015 Municipal Elections in Cape Cross, and was selected as mayor. Following his election as mayor, he was contemplating his role in the leadership of the party and he announced his resignation in July 2016, wishing to have the party led by "a new generation" of Social Democrats. As mayor, one of his most notable acts was to have the city register foreign same-sex marriages with the city. He was (tongue-in-cheek) criticized by Cape Cross Cardinals over his basketball allegiance (Cape Cross vs. Niesburg) as he owns a percentage of Basket Niesburg. Personal Life In 1987, he married Marta Henneman and they had 2 kids, Henrik (born 1989) and Annelise (born 1992). On November 2010, Henneman met a young university student Davina Rose at a private party held in his house. Davina was then a roommate and a close friend of his daughter Annelise, who invited her to the party. The two began a close relationship and they were soon photographed at various private outings. On August 22, 2011, Davina gave a birth to a baby girl. Henneman acknowledged several days later that the newborn child was his daughter, Jessica Henneman. Henneman and his wife proceeded to divorce, which was finalized on December 15. Four months after the divorce, Henneman formally proposed to Davina, thereby publicly acknowledging their relationship for the first time. They married on April 23, 2012 at the Rose Palace in Rosetown. Upon his marriage, he became the new Prince of Roseland. President Henneman owns two cars, including a 2007 Jaguar XF and a 1949 Martell-Werner. He owned a 1969 Dortmund 77 from 1983 to 1987, a 1975 Carona Maya from 1987 to 1991, and a 1994 Renault Twingo from 1994 to 2009. Between 1991 and 1994 he did not own a car, having to borrow his wife's. He bought a 2007 Jaguar sedan in 2008 before selling his Renault. Gert Henneman is an amateur historian and has translated a number of Barzuna books into English and Dutch. In 1999 he co-authored the book Under the Boot, along with Gustaf Hillerbrand and Maria Franza. Henneman is known for going every summer to Libertas, where he visits his aunt living there. Henneman has took up residence in Koningstad, in the Ocean Apartments, after ending his presidency. Recently, a photograph of his has surfaced on the internet from his old secondary school years, which he is not particularly pleased at seeing it circulate, due to his self-proclaimed <>. Henneman has taken up target shooting, having purchased an old Bertrand-Mauser rifle. After becoming Cape Cross Mayor, Henneman drove daily from Koningstad to Cape Cross, but announced in November 2018 that he and his wife had a new house built in a countryside lot just outside Cape Cross. In November 2018, he discovered a chest in his mother's house with several old documents, including his parents' marriage act from 1957, his birth certificate from 1960, first communion certificate from 1967 and second cycle diploma from 1972. Political Views Henneman favors gun control as an effective means of curbing violence. He supports welfare state and state-funded services. He is a proponent of having a smaller, but better trained and equipped army. Charges *1985-1991: CDU member *1991-Date: SDP member *1995-Date: Cape Cross Parish Representative *1998-2001: Justice Secretary *2001-2002: Welfare Secretary *2002-2014: President *2005-2016: SDP chairman *2015-present: Mayor of Cape Cross *2016-present: Club of Wikistad member Ancestry Notes See also *List of Presidents of Brunant *www.president.go.bt Category:Presidents Category:Politicians Category:First Ladies Category:1960 births Category:Congresspeople Category:Nobility Category:Social Democratic Party Category:Basket Niesburg Category:Living people Category:Henneman family Category:Christian Democratic Union Category:Ministers Category:Mayors